


Gingerbread

by Pikartiste



Series: Modern Times [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: This is an alternate ending of the very last episode of Ripper Street (S05 E06) in an alternate universe. Edmund Reid will find happiness in unexpected way.





	Gingerbread

**December 31 st 1899**

 

It was the end of the year, nearly the end of a century. A great historical moment for everybody in the world.

 

Everybody was partying at home, waiting for midnight impatiently … Everybody ? No. Everyone but one person in this damned town.

 

 

Inspector Edmund Reid just leaved _The Old Alexandria_ who just reopened his doors, after Mimi's performance. It was a great show, but now he had to come back to his business.

 

It was really cold outside, the snow fall slowly on the floor covering the dirty buildings in a white immaculate coat. The wind blew strongly, burning the Inspector's face and hands. He rushed towards the Police Office, after glancing the town a last time before entering. He took off his long waistcoast and his top hat and hung them in a hanger. Then he came in his office, feeling his heart heavy like a stone. Everyone he knew were gone : His closest and best friends Bennet Drake and Homer Jackson, one was dead, the other one left England for his native country with his wife and son. And his daughter Matilda moved with her husband Samuel Drummond in another city, moreover she just gave birth to their daughter few months ago. Thinking of her while he was turning on his new gramophone, Reid glanced at a small black frame put in his desk, he grabbed it and glanced at it : a family picture with Matilda sat down in a armchair, their 3 months daughter in her laps and Drum stood up net to them smiling.

Reid felt suddenly his throat tighten up, and a moisture pricked his eyes. The Inspector hated this feel, so he wiped his face and took a deep breath. After all, daily reports couldn't wait too long...

 

 

Reid wanted to grab one of those sheet of paper when he sharply stopped. His gaze was attracted by a small purple box wrapped with a golden ribbon, laid under the big gas lamp of the desk. A small card was stuck in the ribbon. The Inspector was puzzled : who did send it to him ? And who did bring it in his office ? Whatever. Reid grabbed the box, removed the card and opened it. His heart skipped a beat : he immediately recognized the handwrite – _his mother's_.

 

He read :

 

“ _My Dear Son,_

_I'm sorry to not be here with you for this end of this year, so I offer you this present to be forgiven._

_I'm also pretty sure you will be at work at that time, I know you. That's why I prefered to sent it at your office._

_Don't forget, if you feel sad or need some cheering up, open this little box, it will warm your heart trust me._

_John, Clara and I wish you a very Happy New Year, may this new century bring you happiness and success in your life, and may God protect you my Child._

_With all my love,_

_Mother.”_

 

A wide smile lit Reid's face.

 

His Mother always had the right words to warm his children's heart when they needed the most, Reid also had the impression his mother knew perfectly what was her son's feelings for this New Year Eve. He delicately put a kiss on the card before putting it under the lamp. Then he grabbed once again the box, pulled the ribbon and opened slowly the lid.

 

He suddenly let out a gasp.

The small box contained gingerbread, the same gingerbread his mother used to bake when he was a child, for Holidays. The smell of honey and spices tickled Reid's nostrils, who felt a wave of emotion invaded his whole heart.

 

The gingerbread had different shapes like Christmas tree, man or star; they were decorated with candied fruits and nuts. Reid grabbed the first one of the heap – the heart-shaped one, and bit in it taking a big chunk. Some tastes mixed inside his mouth : honey, spices, lemon …

 

A memory came in his mind :

 

_Edmund was a toddler, standing next to his mother who was baking her delicious gingerbread. He was waiting for tasting the dough._

“ _Patience, my Darling ! You can lick the bowl once I'll pour the mixture in these molds and put them on the oven.”_

_After helping his mother for the decoration, Edmund could lick the bowl. He used to be all dirty after that, forcing her to bath him._

 

Another bite, another memory :

 

_It was Christmas Eve, Edmund was reunited with his Mother and his little sister in their house. They were eating the gingerbread they baked together the afternoon, drinking big cups of hot chocolate, and reading a storybook together wrapped in a soft and warm blanket in front of the fireplace. They were happy, laughing, peaceful, one of their rare moment of serenity they had together._

 

Once again :

 

_It was the New Year Eve, Edmund, his mother, his sister, their stap-father were waiting for the Twelves Strokes of Midnight. When the church bell rang, they were whishing each other the best for the next year, with genuine smiles and hearts warmed._

 

It carried on until the last bite...

 

 

Reid felt suddenly good, his heart was warm and light. All the memories, all the simple little things of the life he could remember was enough to cheer him up. Only with such tiny pastries.

 

The Inspector let out a deep breath, looked at the cakes with a nostalgic glance, feeling a moisture pricking his eyes once again. But it wasn't sadness, it was _happiness..._

 

Reid was alone in this Office, his memories were his only company. But it was enough for him.

 

The gramophone was always broadcasting the music, a _cheerful_ music.

 

He slowly turned his head towards the window were the snow was always falling in hundred white flakes. Happy tears were in the edge of his eyes, and he let them fall in his cheeks. He was holding strongly his present in his hands, a wide genuine smile always crossing his face. The church bell finally rang the Twelves Strokes of Midnight.

 

“ _It's gonna be a good century ...”_ Reid whispered.

 


End file.
